The present invention relates to a semiconductor unit.
There is known a semiconductor unit in which a power semiconductor device mounted on one side of a die pad, an insulating plate mounted on the other side of the die pad and a hollow heat exchange member mounted on the side of the insulating plate opposite from the die pad are molded with a mold resin into a module, as disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-329163. Such molded power semiconductor device has high reliability.
There is also known a semiconductor unit in which the hollow heat exchange member is brazed or soldered to the insulating plate.
In the semiconductor unit of such structure, however, the mold resin may be detached from the hollow heat exchange member due to the difference in the coefficient of linear expansion between the mold resin and the hollow heat exchange member.
The present invention is directed to providing a semiconductor unit which prevents such detachment of the mold resin.